


The Deliberate Lesbian

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TB's finale season. <br/>Pam owns the Fangtasia bar now. <br/>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deliberate Lesbian

Jenny Murphy moved through the throngs of people in Fangtasia. She made her way to the bar and ordered a drink she looked around. She ogled the strippers and pole dancers. Pam had smiled and moved up to the bar beside her. 

"Well, hello gorgeous."  
Jenny looked at Pam.

"Hey yourself."  
"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
"Hunting for pussy to lick…"  
"Lucky girl... seems like you found it."  
"What’s your name hun?"  
"Pam, yours?"  
"Jenny…"  
"So, office or feeding rooms?"  
"You can get into the office?"

Jenny asked in shock.   
"I own this place."  
Jenny gasped and blushed.

"Oh...your [i]that{/i] Pam."  
"...Why the blush, sweet one?"  
"I didn't realize who you were...I wouldn't have been so coarse."  
"I'm glad you were."  
"I'm glad.... shall we go to the office then?"  
Pam smiled, rising and holding out a hand to the girl. Jenny took Pam's hand. Pam smiled and lead the girl to the office.


End file.
